A related-art liquid droplet ejecting head is known, which includes a nozzle; an ink chamber; an ink supply path; an electromechanical transducer element; a drive IC which selects the electromechanical transducer element for supplying a drive voltage, etc., wherein a first wiring member which is electrically connected to the drive IC is arranged on a first substrate.
In such a liquid droplet ejecting head, a method is adopted, wherein, for example, a second substrate on which a second wiring member is arranged is provided in order to supply a signal from a host apparatus to the first wiring member and the second substrate is directly pasted onto the first substrate such that the first wiring member and the second wiring member overlap. Moreover, a method of joining the first wiring member and the second wiring member with a solder or a method of joining them with wire bonding may be adopted.
When electrically connecting the first wiring member and the second wiring member, it is preferable to connect a second substrate 50 such as an FPC, etc., to an end portion of a first substrate 20 from points of view of construction method and wiring design. Moreover, in order to reinforce the strength of a first substrate, it is preferable to provide a reinforcing member on the first substrate.
However, when the second substrate 50 is connected to the end portion of the first substrate 20, it is necessary to arrange the reinforcing member, avoiding a connecting portion between the first substrate 20 and the second substrate 50, causing the end portion of the first substrate 20 to have no reinforcing member present. Therefore, there is a problem that the strength of a connecting portion between the first substrate 20 and the second substrate 50 decreases. In other words, there is a problem that the strength of the first substrate may not be secured sufficiently.
Moreover, when the second substrate is directly pasted onto the first substrate, a step occurs between a face on the first substrate and a face on the second substrate, so that it is difficult to join and fix the reinforcing member from over the second substrate. Therefore, there is a problem that it is necessary to provide a large opening in the reinforcing member as a space for connecting the second wiring member and an opening space which is separate from the reinforcing member becomes necessary, causing the size of the first substrate to increase to raise the cost.